Kraggon Rises
Kraggon Rises is the first chapter of Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures. Plot After the defeat of Diagon and Vilgax, Ben Tennyson, now seventeen, has become less knowledgeable of the new Omnitrix he recieved from Azmuth a year ago as a prize for defeating Vilgax by using Ascalon. He is busy chasing after Dr. Animo with Gwen and Kevin through a warehouse. They battle Dr. Animo's mutant Lepidopterrans and are almost defeated. Ben then unlocks the Omnitrix and is able to transform again. He becomes Scalds, a fish-like humanoid alien and attacks the monsters. Scalds manages to burn them all with boiling water and touches them with his heated hands, resulting in the monsters to dissolve and melt into slime. As soon as they realize that Dr. Animo escaped, Ben tries to go after him, and jumps onto a ledge. He then traps Dr. Animo into a large bubble shield and hurls him into the air, never to see him again. After changing back, Ben is told by Gwen and Kevin that he is better off without them and warns him to be careful as many more villians will come after him. Meanwhile in the Null Void, a villianous alien wearing skeleton armor is destroyed by an energy beam caused by a humanoid alien wearing spiked armor and then creates his spiked alien army. He realizes that Azmuth has fully completed the new Omnitrix and is prepared to arrive to Earth, where he plots revenge on the Plumbers. The next day, Ben and his girlfriend, Danielle Martinez, are busy walking toward the park where they had spent some time there since they dated. After realizing that she cared for him and understood that he can make it as a sollo hero, they head to the Plumbers' Agency where he is contacted by Grandpa Max to attend a meeting. There, Grandpa Max tells them that an evil warlord by the name of Kraggon was banished twenty years ago due to trying to steal the prototype Omnitrix from Azmuth and was stopped by the Plumbers who banished him in the Null Void. The Plumbers then agree to send Ben and Danielle since all the other youth Plumbers were already doing other jobs through the galaxy and should start on Earth. Max assigns Ben and Danielle to a team consisting a Appoplexian Plumber named Grath and a black-haired kid with a green highlight named Riptide who's father is a Orishan. Together, the four head to the warehouses near Bellwood to investigate and are encountered by a few of Kraggon's alien minions and engage in battle. Ben then uses the Omnitrix to become Overheat, a ghostly-flame alien and phases through them, throwing fire vortexes and flame tornadoes, burning them in sight. Danielle, Grath, and Riptide take them all down as Ben overshadows one of his minions, claiming that his plan is to pose as one of his own in order to find the "leader". Arriving at an underground base in Bellwood, they find that Kraggon's base looked liked a concrete stadium which had moss, cracks, and broken pieces of concrete and metal. There were even machine-like monsters who were the minions they fought before. Finally, unshadowing a machine and killing it with ghost flames, Ben and the others prepared themselves as they faced Kraggon and his army. Ben then wishes his team luck and transforms into Magnax, a red-violet colored machine humanoid alien who can create colorful lightningbolts and magma-based lasers after absorbing their powers. Together, Ben's team defeats them all and chase after Kraggon through a subway. Ben and Kraggon finally battle each other and smash their way through the roof. Outside in the streets, Magnax is thrown out of the hole and lands at Mr. Smoothy's. Kraggon reveals himself and engages in battle where Ben loses. Danielle finally locks the demolition bomb and gets rid of it. Kraggon then flies away, saying that their next meeting wasn't over. Later the next day, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walk toward the Rustbucket, finally packing up their things. Danielle, Grath, and Riptide join them and is happy to work with them as he begins to leave, but Grath plans to stay, saying that he plans on helping them in order to stop Kraggon's plot and Riptide chases after them, planning on staying as well. Ben then tells them that their quest is far from over! Major Events *Ben finally unlocks the new Omnitrix. *A overlord named Kraggon escapes from the Null Void for revenge against the Plumbers. *Grandpa Max assign Ben to a new team consisting of his new girlfriend Danielle, Grath, and Riptide. *Ben first transforms into Scalds, Overheat, and Magnax. *Ben and team meets Kraggon and stops his evil plan. *Gwen and Kevin rejoin Ben's team. Debuts *Danielle Martinez *Riptide *Grath *Kraggon *Kraggon's minions Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Danielle Martinez (first appearance) *Riptide (first appearance) *Grath (first appearance) Villians *Kraggon (first appearance) *Kraggon's minions Aliens Used *Scalds (first appearance) *Overheat (first appearance) *Magnax (first appearance) Category:Episodes